The Stars Went Out
by misslexilouwho
Summary: When Serenity Reid, a 17-year-old girl from a small English town, discovers a broken down time machine in a forest in 2075, things get..weird, to say the least. Upon realizing that the holographic man looks familiar, she launches her own investigation and is shocked to learn the truth. Rated T for language. Title from Chameleon Circuit's "Journey's End". Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I saw this picture, some comments about it, decided that I wanted to write a fanfiction about it. It's the year 2075, and a 17-year-old girl by the name of Serenity Reid stumbles upon an old blue box while in the forest. If the story gets reviews and such, I may continue on. I have a good idea of where I want this to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who._**

* * *

As a brisk wind shook the trees, Serenity Reid huddled into her jacket, pulling the waist of it around her slender figure even tighter than she imagined it'd go. She loved taking walks through the forest that was her backyard. It was all so calm and peaceful. Perhaps it was because it was like her. Serenity meant peaceful, and she was a pretty laid back girl. She never got into fights, even when the mean girls called her names. She supposed that it was an inherited trait, much like her mother's sense of humor, or her father's smarts. They very rarely got into arguments, and if they did, they were resolved quickly.

Anyways, the day that changed Serenity's life had gone just as any other day. She went to school, learned about the past of her country, economics, et cetra; stayed after school to work on the yearbook (it wasn't quite a book, now that it had holographic moving pictures, but they continued to call it a book) and had fun with her friends. Now she was taking the long way home, cutting through the vast forest. Trees shook in the breeze, branches swaying and leaves dropping to the ground. A crisp October evening, Serenity's favorite. She decided to stray from the normal path today, and took a right as opposed to her normal left. _It all goes the same way, doesn't it? _She thought to herself, a small smile on her face as she felt the leaves crunch under her feet. But ten minutes later she found herself in an area completely different and unknown to her. She'd been in the forest a thousand times, so how had she not realized this area? Shrugging slightly, she trudged on, walking.

_What in the world is that? _Serenity thought as she came across a dilapidated blue box. Vines were growing over it, it was tilted to the side and leaning against a large oak tree. The 'windows' of this box had gone yellow with age. There were words scrawled across the top in white – 'Police Public Call Box' – and they looked as if they were started to fade away. Curiosity getting the best of her, Serenity walked towards the old blue box, and saw more words on a door. She could just barely make them out: "Police telephone…free to – no, for – use of public. Advance and assistance obtainable immediately. Officer…and cars respond…to urgent calls. Pull to Open. What the hell is this?" Serenity sighed softly, leaning against the door. It opened and she fell inside.

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Serenity took in her new surroundings. There was a huge room, with a giant _thing _in the middle. The thing had buttons, and levers, and who else knew what! There were stairs, leading in multiple directions. _This thing…it's bigger on the inside._ Serenity walked up to the console, and nudged a lever. All of a sudden, a holographic man appeared.

"Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried" the man said. He was a good looking guy, with a bowtie and tweed jacket.

_No. Freaking. Way._

* * *

**AN: Okay that's the end of the first part! I really hope to get at least 5 reviews before posting the next part. If not, I'll post it up anyways. Also, I am thinking of starting up a few of my older fanfictions again – my 30 prompt DW, perhaps the Midsummer Night's Dream ATLA style…and I'm gonna have my Zutara Week posts up soon. Alright, time to go. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I am really impressed with the amount of feedback I got on the last chapter. If you could recommend this story to your friends that'd be awesome! Also, if you could check out my other DW story that I posted up about a week ago called "You Lied" and review that it'd make my day! I worked really hard on it and I would love some feedback. Without further ado, here's the next chapter in "The Stars Went Out"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_**

* * *

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. _Serenity's heart was beating, loud and fast, as she ran through the woods and into her backyard. That man…he was so familiar…She'd never met him before, but she knew who he was.

"Mum! Mum, you won't believe this!" Throwing the door open, Serenity found her mother, Denise, at the counter preparing dinner. "I found something in the woods today!"

"Serenity, your imagination is so precious." Denise said with a smile.

"But, Mum! I really did see something! It was a big blue box! All old and covered in vines–"

John walked into the room, surprised to hear this. "Big blue box? Really, now Ren? You're quite funny. There's no such thing as a big blue box."

"Yes there is! I'll t

* * *

ake you to see it! C'mon! Dad, Mum, you gotta come see it!" Grabbing one hand from each of her parents, she dragged them out of the house and into the forest.

"Serenity I have food in the oven!"

Not listening, Serenity took her parents to the blue box. "I told you! It really is here! It's a blue box, and…just go inside! Really! Go in, I want you to!"

John looked at his wife and peered inside. "My god…it's bigger on the inside. Denise…It's really bigger on the inside…How is that possible?"

Denise was just as shocked as John. "I…I don't understand."

"That's not all, Mum! Dad, come look here!" Serenity brought him over to the spot where the holographic man showed up just 30 minutes before. She hit the button again and he appeared. John's jaw dropped open and he looked flustered. How was this happening? "Isn't this so cool, Dad!? He said it's called a TARDIS. Let's go take a look around! C'mon, please?"

As Serenity took off, looking around and searching the rooms, John looked at Denise. "Denise…this is so familiar. He…is so familiar. That's not…it can't be…"

Denise nodded, looking at him. A sly smile on her face suggested that she knew something that he didn't. "I'll be right back. I promise."

Grabbing the dream journal and the watch that her husband had, Denise let a big smile grow on her face. "All these years, all this time, and he's finally going to remember. I'm going to make him remember. Doctor, you're coming home."

* * *

**AN: Whaaat? This makes no sense at all! Or does it? Before I continue on to say review and such, I want to give you guys an idea of who I think is 'portraying' these characters. Ewan McGregor (of _Star Wars_ fame) is John Reid, and his wife Denise is Helena Bonham Carter. Serenity would be 'played' by Jennifer Lawrence (with her Katniss hair). If you're a little confused right now about what's going on, I'll have Denise explain in the next chapter. Basics that you should know are that the Doctor regenerated, and he's human. Further explanation in the next chapter. Review and I'll post it soon! Thank you everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's been a little while since I last posted for this story, but I am back! This story ended last time with Denise grabbing a watch…this next chapter takes place in her point of view, and will involve a trip to the past – italicized parts will indicate something in the past. (I apologize for the errors in the last chapter – I didn't notice them till after.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Doctor Who._**

* * *

Twenty-two years earlier, Denise was in the TARDIS with the Doctor. There was another run in with the Family of Blood, but it was a different family, of course. The Doctor had regenerated 2 years prior, into a man who looked a bit older than his eleventh incarnation, but younger than the tenth. Denise had fallen in love with this new man, as she had been traveling with him since he regenerated, and for a while before.

"_They've locked on. I can't believe this is happening again!" he groaned. _

"_Again," Denise questioned her friend. "What do you mean, again?"_

"_I had a run in with a different family of their species many, many years back. I was so hoping that I wouldn't have to do this again." He looked around the TARDIS and found an old pocket watch. "This watch is me. My Time Lord consciousness is going to be put inside this pocket watch. I've done this once before. I need you to go and gather as much as you can. We will be out of sight for a while, I hope."_

_Denise left the console room, hearing the click of a video camera starting and the Doctor's voice saying, "here's a list of instructions for when I'm human."_

The family never got to them; at least, Denise thought they never got to them. The Doctor had told her they had very short lifespans, so once they died out, the watch could be opened. There was a slight problem with that, however: the watch had been misplaced, as the duo moved within the three months, and by that time they were married and madly in love. A few years passed when Denise finally found the watch. Being selfish, she decided to hide it away. She kept photo albums – with photos of her and 11, her and 12, and her and John. He had always questioned who the other man was – to which she would respond "an old friend."

Then she was pregnant. She wasn't about to give it all up, the being able to settle down and live with the Doctor, even if he wasn't _really_ the Doctor. It wasn't like he hadn't said anything about falling in love this time…

_As she watched the video, she noticed something; he said, "this time, I won't be stupid and forget to mention this." Mention what? Denise leaned closer to the screen, listening intently: "If I fall in love – which I hopefully won't this time – snap me out of it. I can't be human forever. The universe needs me. I'm the last of the Time Lords, Denise. I _am _the Doctor. If I fall in love, and I just can't snap out of it, open the watch anyways. The Family may find us, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. The pain and agony of being in love with a human was excruciating and I can't go through it again."_

_He had mentioned it to her once: he had undergone this same process, because of the same species, and had fallen in love. His companion had no idea what to do, and when John Smith had to die, it was heart breaking. He never mentioned falling in love with Denise, just falling in love with a human._

Denise couldn't break her own heart, in addition to his. But he knew now. He had been having the dreams, and he had to know the truth. He deserved to know the truth. Hopefully, he'd be similar – if not the same – as John Reid, and he'd still love Denise. Would he love Serenity? He had a child. A human child, but he still had a child. With Denise. That had to count for something.

"I'm so sorry, John. I'm so, so sorry." She clutched the pocket watch tighter. "I'm sorry, Doctor."

* * *

**Ooooh. What's she gonna do? I feel like I was taking this in a bunch of different directions. This is the way I want it to stay though. Denise is conflicted. Her husband is going to die, and become someone else. Should she let him become the Doctor again, and lose her husband? Or keep him and just kind of introduce this old life of his? When you leave a review, tell me what you think should happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello! I am terribly sorry for not posting in a long time. It has been very hectic these last few months, between school, glee club, my family…My great-grandmother passed away on Christmas, and I was devastated. I wished the Doctor was real so he could take me back in time, so I could be there with her when she passed. She was alone, and, like Rose, I wanted to be there so she wasn't alone.**

**But anyways, I'm back. I'm going to finish this up so you can get to the chapter. At the end, I have an announcement – I am thinking of starting another story (I know, I start stories and never finish them, but I promise, this one I will finish!) and I'll let you guys know what it'll be at the end. Btw we're still in the mom's pov.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Doctor Who_.**

* * *

Denise scrambled back to the TARDIS, her daughter, and her husband. She was so confused. _What do I do? I love John. John…my husband. The father of my child. But then there's the Doctor. And the universe needs him. But _I _need John. _

"Mum! You're back!" Serenity exclaimed as she ran towards her mother. "What's that?"

How could she ruin their daughter's life? How could she possibly risk taking Serenity on the TARDIS, and getting her killed? No mother wants that. She couldn't possibly do it.

"It's…it's nothing. Something I have had for a long time. I don't need it anymore. Actually…it's John's," she spoke softly, sighing.

"Mine? Why would I have something that disgusting and old? None of my family members carried pocket watches. It has to be yours." John shook his head, clearly not recognizing the watch.

Denise bit her lip. "This…this is…" _No! Don't do it! _"It's nothing. We'll get rid of it, yeah?"

"But, Mum. It's so cool. Let me keep it, I want it." Serenity looked at her mother, with the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright. But don't ever try to open it, okay? It doesn't open."

"Then why keep it at all?"

"…No reason."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Yep. I can't write any more to this. Sorry guys.

HOWEVER, I am writing a new story. Based off a gif-set and its tags on Tumblr, in which Rose tells the Doctor on Bad Wolf Bay, that the baby is hers…and his. So then he tries to tear the universes apart to get to them.


End file.
